Carry you Home
by maedeux
Summary: How Roy could have found out about Lian when Jade comes back.


**Short drabble about how Roy could have found out about Lian. This came to me in the middle of the night, last night I had to write it when I woke up, because otherwise it wouldn't go away.**

**Based off of We Are Young by Fun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or We Are Young by Fun**

* * *

I walk into the bar, looking for Roy. I know that he's going to be here tonight and I figured I could join him and we'd talk out our problems for once. When I spot him he's on the other side of the bar sitting there talking to Nightwing. I can't really hear what they're talking about, but I can guess that it's me.

I move closer, trying to get through without them see me.

"So how are you holding up with Jade being gone?"

"Well it sucks that's for sure. I'm not too keen on the idea of my wife going around killing people while I'm at home."

"Oh."

"As bad as this sounds I'm not completely sure that I'd let her come home even if she came asking me to take her back."

"How come?"

"It seems like the minute the Shadows had another job for her I got stuck on the backburner."

I sigh at what I'm hearing. This conversation is taking a turn for the worse. I decide to make my presence known.

"Roy, Nightwing," I say. The way they look at me shows all their shock. They didn't expect to see me here and Roy isn't too happy about me showing up I can tell by the look on his face.

"Hey."

"Jade," Roy says it without much emotion. I know that he's mad, but he can at least me a chance to explain.

"Hey Nightwing you mind if I talk to Roy," Roy looks at Nightwing trying to get him to stay, "_alone._" Nightwing gets the message, patting Roy on the back as he leaves.

"Why the fuck are you here!" He looks around to see if anyone herd him, he's trying not to draw attention to us, but he probably should have thought about that before he yelled at me.

"Roy I just came to talk."

"Talk, really. You know that I wanted to talk before you left, but I guess that the Shadows had more to offer."

I flinch at his words; he went to the kill that time.

"Roy, I'm sorry. I was wrong to leave you, but I didn't leave you to rejoin the Shadow, I just needed to pay the bills and that was the only thing that I knew how to do."

"Uh huh, right. If it wasn't the Shadows who did you leave me for?"

"I'll explain that later."

"Here I'll make you a deal, come talk to me when you're ready to tell me the real reason that you left, until then don't look at me, let alone try talking to me."

I know that he's mad and there is no talking him down, I leave knowing that I'll have to try again when he's completely sober. It's not easy trying to explain to Roy why I left, but I know that if I don't he'll get madder about that than he was, _is_, about me leaving.

* * *

It's a few hours later; I see the bar tender throwing Roy out the bar. Yelling something about him doing this too often, and needing to go to AA. He can barely stand on his own two feet. With a sigh to myself I climb down from the rooftop.

By the time I reach Roy he's just lying on the sidewalk not even attempting to move. I sit down next to him and put my arm around him underneath his shoulders. I balance his weight on my shoulders and start walking him home. We've barely made it to the corner and I'm already getting tired. Thankfully the light turns green so we can't cross. I lean Roy to where most of his weight is balanced on the pole next to us.

"Note to self, trying to help you're drunk husband home one month postpartum is not a good idea," I say to no one in particular.

We finally reach Roy's apartment. It's a mess, but that doesn't surprise me seeing as I was always the one doing the cleaning. I lay him down on the couch and take a pillow and top sheet off the bed to make a bed for myself on the couch.

I wake up to the smell of coffee. Damn, I meant to leave before he woke up. He walks over and sits on the table in front of the couch.

"Want to tell me what you're doing here?"

"Someone had to help you home last night."

"Right, maybe I wasn't clear enough last night, but I'd rather not have anything to do with you."

"Fine, Roy next time you're passed out drunk in front of a bar somewhere I'll make sure I leave you there."

"Just go."

I know that this isn't up for discussion and frankly I don't have time to argue with a hung over Roy. I set some aspirin I saved for him on the table and walk out the door.

* * *

The next night, same bar, same situation, Roy is talking to Nightwing about me. Nightwing spots me before Roy does, he gets up to leave.

"Good luck," he whispers in my ear as he passes me.

I take a deep breath and walk over to him.

"Well if it isn't the Cheshire cat that everyone hates."

"Roy."

"Seriously Chesh what do you want?"

"How about I join you and we talk about that some other time."

"Red bull and Vodka, for my lady friend here," he shouts at the bar tender.

I'm not sure how many drinks we had that night. I was still able to walk straight when I left though, which is more than I can say for Roy. He was in better shape than the other night as we walked home.

Not sure what came over him, but the minute we got through the door he has me pressed up against the wall, lips hungrily kissing every inch of skin he could reach. I push away; I don't want to have sex like this, both of us drunken messes. I head into the bedroom. I know that he'd try again, but I'm not sure I'm strong enough to say no twice in one night.

The next morning I'm up before him I cook him breakfast and leave making sure not to wake him as I walked out the door.

* * *

The next time I see him is completely unexpected I'm walking around the grocery store Lian in my arms. He walks up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist as I'm grabbing formula for Lian. I smile to myself as I spot the gold band on his left hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispers in my ear.

"How could I? Even before I left you were drink too much. I grew up in a broken home, and I didn't want that for my daughter."

"Our daughter," he corrects me, "She's why you left, isn't she?"

"Yeah, I didn't know how to tell you. I was four months pregnant when I left. I was showing then…"

"But I was too drunk to notice," he finishes for me.

"Yeah. I know that I'm not your first choice for someone to help you out, especially with my current additions to me record, but I'd like to come home."

"Sure we can be self-destructive together," he raises the case of beer he has on the floor as he says this.

I laugh, but I turn serious when I say, "Roy you know you've got to clean up now, I'm not the only person that you have to take care of any more. You need to raise out daughter too."

"I know, but please promise me that on those days when I slip up you won't just up and leave again; you'll behind me, and tell me that tomorrow is a new day and I can make it through."

"Okay. And listen Roy I know that I can't be an assassin, a wife, and a mom all rolled into one. So, help me find a job and we'll start over."

Roy laughs at me, and then pulls me in for a kiss. I feel Lian wake up and hand her to her dad so he can hold her for the first time.

I don't expect him to go cold turkey and I'm pretty sure I'll have to carry him home again at some point in time, but I know that he'll try.

* * *

**This turnd out a lot longer than I initially expected.**

**Review please because I'm not going to lie everytime I get a notificatio that someone commented, favorited, or adds my story to there alert list I scream lol.**

**Oh and for those of you reading Come as you are, I'm currently working on the second chapter, but it's about twice as long as the first chapter so it't taking me a bit of time to get eveything typed up. I have the first chapter of the Cheshroy story that ties in with that done, but I'm waiting until I'm done with the second chapter of Come as you are to post it.**


End file.
